


Softness and City Sounds

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Dreams, Boyfriends taking care of each other, Fluff, M/M, bad dancing, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: Klaus has a bad dream, so Dave makes him feel better.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Softness and City Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Klaus’ eyelids twitched, his fingers clenched and he awoke with a start. With his face smooshed into the mattress and eyes still mostly closed he reached blindly with one hand towards the other side of the bed. Finding nothing, he turned his head, cracked his eyes open further and stared blearily to find the other side of the bed empty, covers drawn back. Klaus rolled onto his back, bringing his hands up to scrub over his face and push his hair out of his eyes.

Hearing movement in the apartment, Klaus swung his feet out of bed and got up. He pulled on a pair of rumpled pink boxers, cheerfully covered in cartoon ghosts, and padding out of the room and down the hall. He raked a hand lazily through his disheveled bedhead, leaving his dark curls even more tousled than before.

Hearing sounds in the kitchen, he walked in and straight over to his boyfriend who was standing at the stove, fixing something in a frying pan. Klaus wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind, propped his chin on his broad shoulder and inhaled deeply. “Umm, that smells good.”

“Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty” said Dave smiling, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against his boyfriends’ and catching his mouth in a quick kiss.

“Oh, yeah, morning,” Klaus murmured against Dave’s lips.

Dave chuckled and stole one last kiss, before turning back to the frying pan. Klaus stayed where he was and just enjoyed holding the solid weight of his boyfriend in his arms and smelling the scent of his woody aftershave on his skin. Absently, Klaus nuzzled his face closer into the crook of Dave’s neck and stroked one hand over Dave’s smooth, sculpted chest, finally bringing it to rest right at the center, over his heart.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this koala impression,” Dave teased as he continued to stir. “But you might have to detach at some point to let me finish this.”

“Umm, don’t want to,” Klaus hummed into the skin of Dave’s neck, pressing his cheek into the warm, lightly freckled skin.

“Hey,” Dave said, tilting his head to get a better look at his boyfriend, “everything okay, pumpkin?”

“No,” Klaus sighed. “I had a horrible dream.”

Dave smiled, rolling his eyes fondly and huffed out a light laugh.

“Go on,” he said. He turned off the hob, moved the hot pan to the back ring and slowly turned in Klaus’ arms so they were facing each other, “what was it about?” He brought one large, gentle hand up to cup Klaus’ cheek and let the other rest in the dip of Klaus’ tiny waist.

“Well,” Klaus said, both hands resting lightly on Dave’s chest. “I dreamed I was a sexy trash superhero and I accidentally went back in time to the Vietnam war and ended up falling in love with a handsome soldier, even though he was a terrible dancer, but then he died and I went forward in time to help my other superhero siblings stop didn’t-know-she-was-also-super-Vanya from blowing up the moon, and then I went even further back in time to pine over a baby version of my dead soldier boyfriend, in between starting a cult based on song lyrics from the 90s.”

Dave let out a laugh, “Really? Klaus? The 90s?”

“Yes,” Klaus replied with a straight face. “It is a highly underrated era of music.”

Dave looked at his boyfriend, his kind, blue eyes sparking. “Wow, a genuine nightmare. I don’t know how your survived,” he teased. Klaus frowned. “I mean, being a superhero and zipping through time and falling in love with hunky guys in uniform doesn’t sound too bad…”

“It was,” Klaus pouted, “you were the soldier Davey, and you were a terrible dancer, and you got shot and died. It was awful. And then I let baby-you sell me a load of pink paint because you were just so darn cute and earnest. Also, did I mention you were a really terrible dancer?”

“What was so bad about my dancing?” Dave smiled.

“Oh, it was just dreadful,” Klaus shuddered. “I don’t think I can accurately convey quite how horrific it was.” Dave chuckled again. Klaus pulled away, bent his knees, spread his legs, leaned forwards and started walking backwards, swaying his body to an imaginary beat. Klaus looked up at Dave, his mischievous green eyes large and twinkling, ringed in the smudged remains of yesterday’s eyeliner.

“Eugh,” Dave laughed while pulling an exaggerated grimace, arms crossed over his broad chest, “yeah, you’re right, that really is awful.”

“It was,” Klaus replied shuddering again. “Actually,” he said, straightening back up, “this is giving me horrible flashbacks.”

Dave opened his arms, “Come back here, muffin.”

Klaus moved over and Dave pulled him back against his solid chest, folding him into the safe embrace of his arms. Klaus sighed and snuggled against him.

“That’s better,” Dave soothed, gently working his fingers through the tousled mess of Klaus’ hair. “I’m sorry you had a bad dream, sweetie-pie.”

“Good,” Klaus pouted.

Dave smiled down at Klaus fondly. “If it helps, I promise I will never try to sell you any pink paint. I promise I will never sign up to fight in the Vietnam war.” He smiled wider, “And if Vanya starts making any darkly threatening comments about the moon, I promise we will just say ‘No explosions today, thank you’ and turn around and go and get doughnuts or something. Although, I think I’d probably also send Sissy a quick text telling her she might need to help her girlfriend blow off steam some other way, if you know what I mean.”

“Ew, Dave, that’s my sister you’re talking about.”

Dave crinkled his nose, “Yeah, you’re right, that’s weird, sorry.” He kissed the top of Klaus’ head. “So, you good now, sugarplum?”

“Nearly,” Klaus said, but Dave could feel him smiling against his chest.

“Well,” Dave said slowly and seriously, tucking a finger under Klaus’ chin and encouraging him to raise his head and look him in the eye. “I also promise, hand on heart, I will never – ever – do that truly awful dancing ever again.”

“Good,” Klaus said with a decisive nod.

“Right,” Dave smiled fondly, leaning forwards to press a sweet kiss against Klaus’ lips, “now that we’ve got the really important business of the morning sorted, how about you pass me a couple of plates and I can finish fixing our breakfast?”

Klaus returned Dave’s smile, but before he pulled back he rested his forehead lightly against Dave’s. The pair stood peacefully in their bubble of happiness, both enjoying the quiet moment of tender, domestic intimacy. 

After a while, Klaus moved to get the plates and make drinks as Dave dished up. Then they both headed out to their balcony to start the day together; sipping coffee and eating breakfast and listening to the city wake up beneath them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> My tumblr is [Yeah-Klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).


End file.
